


Ivory

by LotusSwarm



Category: Bleach, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach, Bromance, Epic Weapons, Friendship, NOT A YAOI/YURI, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusSwarm/pseuds/LotusSwarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin: With each legend, comes a story. How these stories are forged differ from person to person. Some start out from humble beginnings, while others began with tragedy. However, it is not the beginning of the story that matters, rather it is what the rest of the story entails. This story is about two young men, different as night and day, both with different, yet familiar stories to tell, and a bond that forms underneath the ivory moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory

**Edited 3/15/16: A few MORE miniscule changes**

**Hello. I am LotusSwarm. While I have read AO3 stories before, this is my first time with an account. Please treat me kindly. Okay, here is a crossover of Bleach/RWBY, _Ivory_. I hope I’ll do well. My grammar skills and dialogue arranging still needs some work.**

**And no this isn’t where Ichigo and his friends are magically transported to Remnant; this is more like a Bleach AU in the world of RWBY, sort of like the fanfic called _Legend of the Vizards_ by Sourl3monz from Fanfiction. In fact, this is the person who inspired me to do this fic.**

**This story is going to take place 2 years before Ruby Rose and her team came to Beacon. There are gonna be some differences with the Bleach characters, mainly being their ages. I made Chad two years older than Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin are 11-years-old at this time and the Soul Reapers that may appear is gonna be a no-brainer. No one is gonna be centuries or even thousands of years old in the world of RWBY, with the possible exception of one Professor Ozpin and a race that will appear (although their life span is 150-200 years and THAT’S IT). I may not put every Bleach character in the story. If there are any specific characters you like to see in the story, please tell me. Seriously, does anyone else believe that Ozzy is the wizard from the Four Maidens story and don’t get me started with the latest _World of Remnant_ episode *squees* Lastly, as with every crossover, there may be some changes with the RWBY story due to the Bleach characters, but it will remain with the RWBY plot.**

**Disclaimer Time: I do not own Bleach and RWBY, they belong to Tite Kubo and Monty Oum respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Beacon Academy**

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

_A little 9-year-old boy ran towards the silhouette of a woman who was about go outside an open door. “Mommy! Mommy!” the boy cried out. The woman stopped at the doorframe and turned around. She smiled sweetly at the child. Her son. “Mommy, are going on a mission now?” the boy asked. The woman didn’t answer. “Because I heard from Dad and Auntie that this mission is harder than all of the other ones.” The boy bowed his head, clenched his fists and hunched his shoulders. “They think that you might not comeback from this mission." His shoulders started to shake. “They’re afraid that you might…might…” He hiccupped lightly, trying hard not to cry. Tears are falling and landing on the carpet floor._

_The woman only smiled more and chuckled lightly. She knelt down on one knee to be at eye level with her son. She placed a hand on the boy’s abnormal orange hair. He raised his head to see his mother, fat tears coming from his innocent brown eyes and snot dripped from his nose. The woman looked at her child lovingly, bringing out a tissue for her son to blow his nose. “There is nothing to worry about, Ichigo.” She reassured, ruffling the boy’s head. She then took off something from around her neck and put it around Ichigo’s. He looked down and saw a red rosary. She stood up and turned around, but didn’t move away. Ichigo made a confused sound. “Ichigo,” she started. “Whatever path you wish to take, either to become a Huntsman or not, don’t ever stray and lose sight of your goals.” Wind from the outside blew at the woman, causing her long wavy hair and cape to sway with the breeze. “Don’t abandon those dear to you, strive to become stronger, and also…” As if in slow-motion, she turned to her son. Her lips moved but no sound is heard, but the boy seems to understand it perfectly as the scene fade to white._

_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~_

Brown eyes opened to see a clear blue sky. A handsome young man of age 17 was sitting on the long couches near the angled windows of the airship that is taking him to one of the most prestigious huntsmen academies in the world. He was facing the window with his cheek resting on his slight fisted hand, elbow resting on the headboard. The young man himself is of average height of 5’11” with a very distinguishing short bright amber or honey colored hair, near-scowling brown eyes and peach skin. He wears a long-sleeve red pull-over hoodie underneath a short-sleeved black jean jacket that has emblem of a swallowtail butterfly with a skull-like design in amber-orange font. He also wears white skinny jeans with a black belt with a chain attached and black calf-high lace up boots. Lastly, he wears black finger gloves, a pair of black aviator goggles with orange lenses around his head, and a red rosary around his neck. The young man narrowed his eyes as he stared into the clear blue sky.

“Ichigo.” An alto female said, grabbing the bright hair man’s attention. He turned away from the window to see two of his friends. The first one is a petite girl of 4’08 ½” and, surprisingly, the same age as Ichigo with short black hair in a cropped bob, fair skin, and purple eyes. She wears an attire akin to the Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a mauve dress with fold-skirt and a morning glory pattern along the bottom. The dress has a white tank top piece with green lining and at the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with white strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white kimono-like jacket and light mint green elbow-length gloves. She also has on knee white high stockings with black sandals with mauve ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. Lastly, she wears a blue-lavender pentagon shaped hairclip with a thin white star, resembling a morning glory, on her right temple.

The other companion is a young male who practically towers over the young woman with a height of 6’02” and a muscular built with lightly tanned skin and long crimson hair in a high ponytail. He wears a torn-looking maroon headband around his forehead with a symbol of the face of a snake with tribal markings in black and appears to have some tribal tattoos on his neck, a black leather jacket with rosy brown fur around the hood over a beige muscle shirt that says ‘HOWL’ in black font, torn jeans with a black belt, black combat boots, and a long light brown handkerchief tied to his belt on the left side. These two were Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, two of Ichigo’s dearest friends. Ichigo first met them at Shear Academy, one of Atlas’ combat schools. Their friendship started off pretty rocky, but they eventually got along.

“Rukia…Renji.” Ichigo identified respectively as they walk towards him.

“Have you spoken to your father, yet?” Rukia asked, placing a hand on her hip. Ichigo leaned up on the coach in a relaxed manner.

“Yeah, I did. He asked liked the 100th time if I was ‘super-duper, ultra quadruple sure if I wanted to go to Beacon rather than Atlas.’” Ichigo answered. “Those words exactly.” Renji scoffed.

“I can’t imagine you going to a place where there’s too many rules and regulations to count.” He said with grin, showing off some larger than normal canines.

“Neither would you.” Ichigo retorted with a similar grin. He turned to Rukia. “What did your brother think about this?”

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. “He’s still a little…apprehensive with me going to a school far from Atlas, but he figured that with Renji and me at Beacon with you, you wouldn’t burn the place down.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Figures.” He muttered.

“Hey, Ichigo!” A male voice called out, catching the three’s attention. Coming towards their small group were four teens of the same ages, two boys and two girls. The taller boy, the one who spoke, was a young man of 5’07 ½” with a slim figure, short straight brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a green jacket with the sleeves pushed to his elbows over a yellow t-shirt with a symbol of a spear and a sword in an X formation in front of a shield in a black color, red-brown cargo pants and black skytop shoes. His name is Keigo Asano. Next to him is a smaller boy with short straight black hair that is grown out to cover his ears and green eyes. He wears a zipped up light purple track jacket with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows over a light blue long-sleeved shirt, and white sneakers. His name is Mizuiro Kojima. One of the girls is a beautiful young woman of average height of 5’02” with full and wavy burnt orange hair that reaches her waist and gray eyes. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears with blue flower hairpins. She wears a pale gold bolero jacket with puffy shoulders and small frills around the rim of her long-sleeves over a multi-colored ruffled top; a brown plaid pleated mini skirt with a dark brown fanny pack, and brown laced-up knee high flat boots. Her name is Orihime Inoue. Next to her is her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. A young woman of almost the same height as Orihime with shoulder-length black hair, which is kept spiked out at the sides and brown eyes. Compared to her best friend, Orihime, curvy figure, Tatsuki has a very lean frame. She wears a murky green tank-top with the symbol of a fist in color of green on the side underneath an open, white jacket with the sleeves rolled above her elbows, brown shorts, and black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Ichigo met them before they all went to Shear Academy. Ichigo and Tatsuki are childhood friends and Ichigo saved Keigo from some street punks and became friends with him and Mizuiro. As for Orihime, he first met her at Shear Academy as well.

“Hey guys.” Ichigo greeted, raising a hand. “How’s the trip for you guys?”

“What do you think?” Keigo exclaimed. “We’re on our way to the most awesome huntsmen academy in all of Remnant.”

“Speaking of that,” Tatsuki started as she sat down next to Ichigo. “Has your dad told you of Yuzu’s living arrangements?”

“Yeah, he said that with his military work back at Mistral, Karin going to Signal, and me to Beacon, he agreed that Yuzu would stay with a family friend in Vale.”

“When she going to arrive?” Mizuiro asked not looking up from his scroll.

“Tomorrow evening. She’ll be there in time for the ceremony.” Ichigo answered, folding arms in the back of his head. Orihime smiled.

“It’s still amazing of how different your sisters are despite being twins.” Ichigo smiled back.

“That’s true. Yuzu wants to become a doctor like the old man, while Karin and I want to become huntsmen.”

“Like your mom.” Tatsuki said, giving a small smile. Ichigo’s eyes softened. He gently grasped the rosary around his neck. His mother, Masaki Kurosaki, was a huntress and died one as well. Right now, he and his friends are going to the same school Ichigo’s mother went to.

“Yeah.” He said softly with a nod. A solemn silence fell on the group until a hologram of a woman appeared. She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

“Hello and welcome to Beacon.” The hologram proclaimed.

“Who’s she?” Keigo asked, particularly to no one.

“My name is Glynda Goodwitch.” The hologram announced, as if answering his question.

“Oh.” Keigo chuckled goofily. The others just rolled their eyes and Orihime smiled sweetly.

“You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” With that, the hologram disappeared. Orihime was the first one to look out the window.

“Look everyone!” She exclaimed gleefully. “We’re here!” The group looked out as well.

“Heh, about time.” Renji said with a toothy grin.

“It looks so amazing.” Rukia said.

“Come on, Mizuiro.” Keigo complained. “Put that Scroll down for just a second to look at this.”

“I’m afraid not.” The smaller male retorted, texting on his device.

.

.

.

“I’ve been wondering.” Keigo said. “Who’ve you been texting during the whole ride?”

“Chad.” Mizuiro responded, turning off his scroll. “As of now, he is a third-year student there. And before you ask, he agreed to give us a tour of Beacon.” Chad is another good friend of Ichigo’s. He’s just as close to Ichigo as Tatsuki. His dad found him living on the streets until he took him in. Since then, Ichigo and Chad were like brothers.

“Really?” Keigo said, eyes gleaming. He pumped a fist. “Hell yes.”

“I’m not sure if you can call it a tour.” Renji implied, scratching the back of his head. “I mean, the guy has a word quota of 100 words per day.”

“Come on.” Rukia insisted, playfully backhanding Renji’s chest. “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Yeah.” Orihime agreed. “And who knows who we’ll meet there. We could meet a world famous fighter, a supermodel, or maybe a cyborg, or –”

“Okay, Orihime.” Tatsuki interrupted, patting her friend on the head. With a hand still firmly on her friend’s head, she looked back out the window. “But she’s right. Remnant’s a big place. Who knows who we’ll meet?” Ichigo remained silent, staring at the ever growing image of the school. Truth be told, Ichigo was never good at making friends. He was really shy as a kid and after his mother passed away, he become too aggressive. The friends he has now only happened by circumstances. It’s really because of his abnormal hair color that always seems to attract the wrong attention, i.e. thugs and delinquents. That’s something he is not looking forward to at Beacon, from what he heard would accept just about any kind of people if they have the skills. His dad even pointed out that Atlas maybe better to attend because of the scarce amount of punks there. But, Ichigo won’t back down from his choice. After all, his mom had an old saying, and it was last thing he heard from her before she went to go to her final mission…

 

_Keep Moving Forward_

 

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Have Cinder burn it with the flames of Hell?**

**I will admit, the dialogues and grammar are lacking, but I’ll strive to do better. And don’t expect any early updates because I have college to focus on as well.**

**I know that this chapter is short but please bear with it for a while. After all, some of the RWBY episodes in Vol. 1 are 4 to 5 minutes long.**

**I also need some help from you guys. What kind of weapons should I give the characters? Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and 98% of the Bleach cast are no-brainers, but what about Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, or Orihime (maybe; I can’t imagine her with a weapon, though)?**

**Also what kind of semblances do you think I should give the characters?**

**_Next Chapter: Fateful Encounter_ **


End file.
